Innocence and Sorrow, Purity and Betrayal
by AltoKyuubi
Summary: RoadxAllen. Rain can mean alot of things. It can mean damp weather, and it can also mean the flood of emotions brought about by heartless betrayal. Different they are, one pure, one a sinner. But can they really find a reason within each other?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is Dustin, bringing you a new fic. I did this after I watched some -man and read a few fics. Out of all the pairings, my personal favorite has to be AllenxRoad. So, without further ado….

I do not own D. Gray-man or any characters in this story.

-------------------------------------------

It was raining. A cold, harsh rain that obscured the buildings from sight. The pounding of millions of water droplets drowned out the various sounds that are associated with a semi busy village. However, the streets were mostly empty today, barring a single teenager. His white locks were pressed closely against his face, draped over his eyes, hiding the downtrodden look that adorned his visage. He walked in a slow pace, his hood over his head, his eyes seemingly boring into the ground. If you didn't look very closely, you would never notice the tears that mixed with the pouring rain.

-------------

_Flashback_

-------------

_No noise escaped the walls of the dank cell where Allen was contained in. He was charged with betraying the Order because of his newfound Noah heritage. It seemed as if everyone had chained him up and left him to die. The only one who really understood him was Lavi, who made visits to has friend often. However, the Order made sure to send him on missions to further keep Allen in seclusion._

_At first, the seclusion wasn't so bad; it was quite relaxing, actually. But as the days went on, he really did feel as if he was going to go insane from lack of human communication. The only small glimmer of hope he had was when he heard the light tapping of shoes on the hard, stone floor of the cell he was being held at._

_Outside of the bars was an enraged Lenalee, her eyes radiating such hate, you could feel it from all the way across the hall. Allen had prayed that she would understand, prayed that she would be there for him in these hard times._

_It's unfortunate that not all prayers are answered…_

_The moment she opened her mouth, he realized that things would never be the same again. He couldn't just live like this anymore; he couldn't take the pain of being isolated and screamed at by the friends that he thought he had. _

"_I HATE YOU!!!! How could you do that, why are you a Noah, you disgusting DEMON. I can't believe I even cared about such worthless trash like you. You betrayed me, demon, now go rot in hell where you belong." With that, she stormed off, leaving Allen to his thoughts._

_She never noticed the pained look on his face as she walked away._

------------------

_Flashback End_

------------------

This was the breaking point for Allen Walker. That very night, he had blasted a hole in the wall of his cell, fleeing the order, likely never to return. The only regret he had was not saying goodbye to Lavi, his only true friend. He did leave a note, but he would have rather said it in person.

This is why young Allen Walker was trekking through the deluge that the small town was experiencing. He was on his own, now. No longer did he take orders from HQ, or listen to the commands passed down at the Order, but he made decisions for himself. He allowed himself a sad smile as he remembered that Mana had told him something similar to this line of thought. He had always wanted him to make his own decisions, to control his own life. Now he was finally going to man up and do just that.

The problem was that now that he was on his own, he had no support, no home, and had to fend for himself. He usually found some inexpensive lodging, but each day brought different specifics. He decided that if he ever needed money, he could always work as a street performer to earn a bit of cash. It was probably a good thing after all that he had those strange talents.

But he never regretted his choice to leave. He decided inwardly that it wasn't worth it to stay in someplace where he was unwelcome, where he was treated with such disdain that the hate smothered him. Sure, there were times in the last few days where he wanted to break down and cry, but he figured that he would run out of tears faster if he didn't have a reason for them.

He never looked back, and just kept moving forward. He realized that if he looked back on what he had, be may have never been able to leave. But it was all in his past now. He was ready to start his own future now, one that he could shape without being forced to do things he wished against.

Allen was so entranced with his thoughts, however, that he walked straight into another person. Immediately after the collision, he got up from the ground and offered his hand to the stranger he knocked down.

Weird how life plays, this girl was no stranger to Allen. The giveaway was the spiky hair and the thigh high, purple and black striped leggings. He had bumped into a young girl by the name of Road Kamelot. She was slightly flustered at first, but quickly brightened when she noticed who the person she bumped into was.

She grabbed the hand belonging to the white haired teen, before pulling herself up and latching onto him, grinning insanely at the contact that was being shared by the two of them. His cheeks reddened slightly at the sudden hug, before moving away from the girl slightly. Road still had the grin on her face, staring into Allen's stormy blue-gray eyes. She quickly realized that something was off, because he didn't seem to carry the confident and somewhat cheerful aroma as he usually did. In fact, he seemed a little on the depressed side.

Allen didn't feel up to a confrontation with the young Noah girl, not wanting a drawn out battle of any sort. He knew he would have to pick his words wisely. He rook a moment to decide on what to say, coming up with a decent way to express that he didn't want to fight.

He took a step back, before looking the girl in front of him in the eyes. "Road, I'm not looking for a confrontation. I'm sorry I bumped into you, and I really don't want to fight with you." He used a soothing tone of voice, but there was just a small hint of darkness in his voice that told her he was completely serious. She knew something was off, but she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was. All she knew was that something was on the young white-haired teen's mind. Whatever it was must have been pretty serious, too, she deduced.

'_The Allen I know would back up as far as he could and sputter out apologies if nothing was wrong…"_

Road loved few things in this world. She loved candy, presents, blood, and other stuff. The only weaknesses that her personality had were her susceptibleness to boredom, and her desire to know everybody's secrets. The bad news for Allen was that he held a secret that Road didn't know.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" She gave him an innocent smile, comparable to that which a child would give its mother after stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. She moved closer to him, inspecting every detail on his features as he talked.

He looked away slightly from the sudden inspection, but answered the question nonetheless. "I'm just not in the mood to fight, Road. I don't want to fight you. Not ever, but especially not now…" He trailed off at that, before leaving Road to her own devices.

After the things he just said, and the look in his eyes, she knew something was wrong. She could see it in him, and she was determined to find out what it was.

You see, Road had developed somewhat of an attraction to Allen Walker. The white-haired teen mystified her, one of the reasons being that he was one of the most caring humans she's ever seen. She wasn't sure what attracted her to him, but something definitely drew her thoughts to him.

'_Allen Walker, I will figure you out yet…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, guys. Chapter 2 is coming right up.

I do not own -man

**-----------------------------------**

Libraries were always soothing places. Most of the times they were very quiet, and gave you time to think and mull over things. They were also good for research, such as finding those random bits of information. Many books that you could find in one have information on geography, astronomy, and other fields of research. Others were fictional tales or poetry.

However, the young Allen Walker was not here for any of those books.

No, he was here for much more private information. Information that not everyone would normally have access to. Being an exorcist, he was given a list of places that had books on all the things an exorcist could ever want to know. The original purpose of the libraries of this sort was to give exorcists information about things when they weren't near headquarters.

As long as Allen had his badge, he could get into the section without any problems at all. And that's just what he did. So much for a secure system, they didn't even realize he was a former prisoner of the Order.

Allen came to the library knowing exactly what he needed for his trip. He decided that if he was going to get away from the order and go out on his own, he'd need to get stronger. He browsed the shelves for certain books, eventually finding what he was looking for. This process took over an hour, considering the huge amount of books that were actually stuffed in the bookcases. There were easily over ten thousand books, or he thought.

His list included three different spell books, an atlas, a book on ancient artifacts, a book on herbs and first aid, and a book on famous criminals, or a bingo book. He was about to leave when he noticed something strange. An old book, pretty thick in size, was on a desk all by itself. That wasn't the thing that attracted him to it, however. It was the seven marks, much like the holy marks on a Noah's forehead. After closer inspection, the title of the book read, _'Path of the Noah.'_

Allen glanced at the book again before sliding it into his pouch and quietly leaving the library with all of his books.

As he walked through the streets, he absentmindedly wondered how he'd get a place to stay for the night. He had heard from the villagers that a bad storm would be upon them at night, and he knew there was no way in hell that he'd be able to make it out of town by then.

His problems were answered when he found a small pub. It was a basic bar, with the exception of an old style piano in the back of the bar. Allen hoped to god that his piano playing suddenly jumped through the roof with his newfound Noah heritage. If he wanted a place out of the rain tonight, he'd need it.

He sat down at the piano, setting down a tip jar next to the piano. He closed his eyes, imagining the sheet music that once saved the ark, before his fingers started moving. The same melody from that day could be heard throughout the pub, many of the members transfixed by it.

Allen continued playing the piano, his hands acting on their own, as if the song was second-nature to them. It was just like the first time he played it, it seemed so….natural.

He didn't know it, but a pair of eyes were transfixed on him. They held shock, confusion, and more than a little bit of curiosity. The eyes belonged to Road Kamelot, the same girl that encountered him only a few hours ago. Things were racing through her head, but the most prominent train of thought was, _'How does he know that melody?'_

As he finished playing, a tear ran down his face, splashing against the keys of the piano. Playing the song reminded him of the reason that he was alienated and thrown into a jail cell. He quickly brought himself together as he stood up and bowed to the crowd. He picked up his tip jar, and left the bar to find a more peaceful place to rest.

As the young white-haired teen left the bar, Road Kamelot got up and left too. She decided to trail Allen for a while to try and find out stuff. Some would call it spying, but she called it being caring and protective. Really, there wasn't all that much of a difference.

Allen pocketed the money from the tip jar. The crowd must have really liked the performance, as the jar was almost filled to the top. It would definitely be enough to get a place for a few nights. After putting the money away, he climbed up a tree and sat on one of the sturdier branches for a better view.

Allen's eyes shifted downward, lingering at his exorcist's badge. After a few minutes, silent tears began to cascade down his face. He hated it. No matter how hard he tried to be a nice person, no matter how polite he was, all he got in return were hateful words. They hated him for what was inside him, not for who he was. And he detested it.

He still remembered her exact words. They rang in his head over and over again. His very first friend at the order called him a demon. A worthless piece of trash. He still remembered the hateful looks he got, his harsh punishment for something he couldn't control. He didn't have anyone anymore, and he knew it.

The young girl in the treetops watched silently in shock at the boy's breakdown. In all her experiences with him, she never saw Allen this depressed. He had never broken down, never lost hope. Not even when she nearly killed him did he beg for mercy, did he give up. But now it seemed like something inside of him died.

After another five minutes, Allen wiped his eyes and headed for a motel. The clouds were starting to roll in, and he wanted to make it back before it rained. After entering the building, he paid his fee and went to his room, where he locked the door.

The people were right about one thing, there was one hell of a storm that night. He was glad that he was able to get a place before it happened. He decided that he should make good use of his time, and cracked open one of his books. This was the spell book titled, _'Basics of Spells – The Beginners Guide.' _Yes, it would be a very long night for Allen.

----------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, chapter 2 is done. No dialogue in that one at all, either, but I'm setting a plot and some background here. Trust me; there will be more character interaction in the next chapter. Please review, it inspires me to write more. Adios.

~Dustin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here.

I do not own D. Gray-man

-----------------------------

When an exorcist gets back from a mission, he or she usually wants to enjoy a good rest or a hot meal, or even a warm welcome home. However, that's not what the young Bookman apprentice received after returning home.

It was really the exact opposite. Instead of being told welcome home, he was told that his best friend had escaped the Order and ran away. He was told how he hadn't been seen since that fateful day one week earlier. Lavi himself hadn't been there at the time, but after hearing this, he desperately wished he was. The red-haired teen stalked into his own room, his head lowered in the shame of not being able to do anything.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a golden ball with wings flying around, holding a note in its tail. On sight of Lavi, it flew over to him and dropped the note into his awaiting hands. After unfolding the note, he immediately recognized that it was written to him by Allen. The Bookman apprentice quietly started to read over the letter.

_Dear Lavi,_

_This is Allen. I am writing to say that I can't take this anymore. I can't take being isolated, being treated like dirt, any more. It's truly tearing me apart on the inside. I'm writing this to say that I'm leaving the Order, for good. We may or may not meet in the future, so let me tell you this. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being there for me when nobody else was, you're the only one of them I can really trust anymore. I'm going to become stronger so I can live my own life, to achieve my goal. Lavi, I want to save the humans. I want to save the souls of the Akuma, and even the Noahs. I want an end to this war. I will not stop until this war has ended. As my father told me, 'Don't stop walking until you're dead.' Thank you, Lavi._

_Signed,_

_Allen Walker_

After reading the letter, he couldn't help but to shed a single tear. His best friend, the one with so much care, so much compassion, was betrayed by the people he thought he could trust. Locked up and tossed aside. He lay down silently, staring at the ceiling.

'_What did Allen ever do to deserve this? All he did was care for the people he knew, and in turn he was hated for that, which he couldn't control,' _The young exorcistcontinued to think about the situation, but then noticed a small note at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. – If you want any more information, Tim has all of the records of what happened. Just ask him to show you. _

The successor to the Bookman line suddenly became interested. He quickly located Tim, which wasn't too difficult. "Hey, Tim, can you show me the records of Allen's time in his cell?" Tim opened its sizeable maw, as a hologram projected itself from it.

Lavi saw everything. His horrible mistreatment, the worsening living conditions, a good few people from the Order coming to ridicule him, but worst of all, the little speech that Lenalee gave him. The heartbreaking expression that Allen wore was one that he would never forget. He deduced that it was the snapping point for Allen, for directly after that, the only other recording was of him busting down the wall and fleeing.

Lavi sighed to himself, turning over and pulling the blankets over himself. _'This is too much shit for one day…'_

Unknown to Lavi, a young girl, draped in a cloak, sat on a tree branch next to his window. Here eyes were wide with shock, before her expression turned to one of hate. Her yellow eyes burned with anger at what the young white-haired teen was subjected to. She had seen it all through the same recording.

It made her sick. She knew all along that humans were cruel; she knew that all too well. But she didn't understand how humans could be so cruel to someone like Allen. He was so kind and caring; he even cared about his enemies. In her mind, she truly believed that the boy was not capable of hate. Yet all he got in return was hate. It was really a sad realization. She almost wished she didn't know in the first place.

It only made her hate humans even more. All they did was hate those that were different than them. She despised them for being so judgmental.

However, the one she loved was also a human. But he was nothing like the rest of them. He never judged anyone, never hated them, regardless of what they did to him. He probably had every reason to hate everyone he's ever met, but he doesn't. No, he was nothing like the humans she knew.

The young girl walked off, disappearing into the forest. However, regardless of contrary belief, things behind closed doors always find an open window.

-------------------------------------

Allen Walker could be seen sitting on his bed, reading through his artifact book. He found some pretty interesting stuff. It turns out that there were some artifacts out there that were imbued with the power of the Innocence. He decided that some of these items would be worth seeking out at some point.

His books had served a good purpose. Having nothing else to do in 3 days, he spent most of his time practicing his spells. He actually mastered most of the basics to making barriers and had a few offensive spells.

He had always wondered about how his Master was a sorcerer, but had never bothered to teach him any spells. _'Oh well, better late than never.'_

Other than his spells, he had researched a few items that could be useful. For example, he found a cross necklace that could boost his synch rate and also found dual handguns that had the power of Innocence. There was some other stuff, but the really strong stuff was guarded by insanely strong spirits.

He figured his progress was coming along decently well, but he really wished there was a way to get more training done. For the time being, it didn't seem possible.

He would also have to work the next day as a piano player at the pub so he could pay his dues. Another problem presented would be the need of leaving town in a week or so. He couldn't stay in any one place for too long, lest he risk the Order finding him. Really, it was a complex matter.

It didn't matter, in the end. As long as he was moving forward, things were okay. He wanted an end to this war, the war that cost so many lives. Nobody else needed to die because of it. No matter what, he would keep moving on.

-------------------------------------------------------

Still kinda short, but I have writers block. I'm sleepy, so I'm gonna sleep now.

~Dustin


End file.
